Akuma
Akuma (Japanese 悪魔 demon(s)), also known as Shoppers, die Shopper(s) in German and Покупатели (Russian shoppers) are inhuman creatures often described as literally “the spawns of Satan himself”. Their origins aren’t necessarily known but are often believed by religious followers to be the evils of their respective religions. It is also unknown if they are of the same species or merely closely-related genera. Behaviour All classifications of Akuma are extremely hostile to humans, or at least have the intent of bringing harm upon humans, although their behaviour towards animals varies. Their biology reacts extremely negatively towards Hellite once combined with steel or similar steel-based alloys. Classifications Soldiers Soldiers are the most numerous “pure” Akuma. Their only intention is to kill humans for their own enjoyment, and animals in some rarer instances. Often times they will prolong either the chase or the torturing death of a human, solidifying the “kill for sport” theory; in every instance, unless prevented, Soldiers will rip humans apart into increasingly smaller pieces until only a bloody mush remains. Their appearance naturally varies, but the most common traits are horns, a height ranging from two to a rare three metres, diagonal slits that contain pulsating eyes, and a rough scaled skin permanently stained crimson. Beacon Beacons come in two forms: “pure” Akuma delivered straight from the Threshold, or a “turned” human painfully converted into a Beacon. As their name implies, they act as beacons to other Akuma that signal the presence of humans or equally entertaining prey, typically by screaming that seems to be multiple voices at once. They only become aggressive when in the presence of other combat-capable Akuma, or when provoked. Turned Akuma will try to intentionally blind lured humans, so a pure Beacon can proceed to convert the human. Pure Akuma have an almost identical appearance: two and a half metres tall but with a hunched over stature (a result of this is an extremely unnatural spine that protrudes almost completely) and a long “tongue” that splits apart to enter every orifice when converting humans, as well as the same skin as other Akuma. The conversion process bloats humans with an unknown liquid until they almost explode. Afterwards, the humans secrete the liquid as their body is consumed. Parasite Yet again, Parasites come in either pure or turned forms. Parasites, as implied, carriers of parasitical worms. Once they spot or sense that they are in the general location of a human, Parasites will "vomit" around ten to fifteen worms (all about the size of a rat) and a vile yellowish liquid with a similar consistency to blood. The worms will actively attempt to seek out potential victims, occasionally including animals. Worms, upon discovering their victim, will try to find any way to burrow into it, be it the eyes, the mouth, the rectum or any open wounds. If they cannot enter through any of the aforementioned orifices, they may try to gnaw on the nose, ears or small wounds to open them up, or the worms will simply seek the weakest tissue and make their own entrance. Once inside, the worms will consume non-vital organs and tissue, and proceed to lay up to a few hundred eggs inside the host organism. The organism will then still externally appear as it did before, but much slower and nonresponsive, with occasional bumps appearing from under the skin. Although the Parasites themselves are essentially harmless, killing them in or coming into close proximity is highly unadvised by JDEU officials, as the Parasites will release worms immediately. Their appearance varies: pure Akuma Parasites look like giant slugs with four legs underneath, while turned Parasites generally maintain their original appearance except for the aforementioned changes. Spitter Spitters are hypothetically one of the most dangerous because of the fact they attack from a range. Spitters' bodies contain an extreme acid capable of melting Hellite and every Earth metal except for iron. On top of that, they are also somewhat agile and relatively capable of dodging thrown projectiles such as grenades. Spitters' acid can travel up to three and a half metres on average, but sometimes can reach even five metres. They are extremely easy to take down with a well-placed shot anywhere above the legs, as their entire upper body essentially acts like a giant sac of acid, hence why they have adapted to become more agile. Spitters appear almost like Soldiers, but completely lacking arms, much more muscular legs, and drooling their acid quite frequently. Beast Beasts are without a doubt the most dangerous of any Akuma. They are extremely massive in size and unbelievably strong. Various JDEU reports have claimed to see Beasts tearing through modern tanks as though they were cardboard, and hurling cars almost ten metres away. Although they are much slower and less intelligent than other Akuma, Beasts are much more capable killers and will often charge through fellow Akuma just to pound a group of humans into nothing but bloodied pulp. A result of Beasts' extreme muscles is several layers of protection from practically everything but high-velocity rockets and .50 calibre bullets. Most Beasts stand at about 5-7 metres in height, but are usually seen on all fours like gorillas. Beasts are extremely muscular, with some Beasts' heads and eyes barely visible through the muscular mass, and with bulging veins on every part of their bodies.